


En la ciudad de la furia

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain), YokubouNoRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) never happened and that's why Tony is alive, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: El Elemental que controla el fuego es destruido y Beck termina aliándose con Fury y Spider-Man, quien terminará desarrollando  sentimientos muy fuertes por el hombre de otra dimensión. Sentimientos que Beck corresponderá.Pero, si eso es cierto y están peleando codo a codo contra todo ser que amenaza la tranquilidad de la ciudad de Queens, ¿cómo es eso que Peter fue secuestrado en Praga?Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	1. Leave The Light On

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Robert Bernstein, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Angourie Rice, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jacob Batalon, Jake Gyllenhaal, Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr., Tom Holland y Zendaya.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡

Su hombro le dolía un poco. Lo levantó en un acto reflejo acompañado de un quejido cuando sintió un objeto punzante clavándose en su carne. Se giró para ver a quien estaba cerrando sus heridas, literalmente y le enseñó una sonrisa cargada de vergüenza. Con un demonio, ¡era el maldito Spider-Man! Y se estaba quejando por una aguja que tenía el objetivo de cerrar la horrible herida que el enemigo del día le había abierto.

—Lo siento —le dijo su compañero—. Pensé que tus heridas sanaban más rápido.

—No tan rápido —reconoció Peter muy a su pesar. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gustaría que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un raspón desapareciera como por arte de magia?—. En realidad…, preferiría no sentir dolor.

—Ya está —respondió Quentin, incorporándose mientras posaba afectuosamente su palma sobre el hombro del más joven. Peter le respondió asintiendo, acompañado de una tímida sonrisa mientras se ponía la remera que había tenido en todo momento sobre sus rodillas con cuidado de no rozar la herida que Quentin apenas había cerrado. El mayor se acercó a la pequeña mesa de vidrio con una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Sólo volcó el contenido de la botella en uno. Peter todavía no había llegado a la edad para tomar bebidas alcohólicas -era confuso; técnicamente tenía 21, pero biológicamente seguía teniendo la misma edad que cuando fue víctima del Chasquido- y él no quería ser el culpable de meterle ese vicio. Viendo cómo Peter terminaba de ponerse la remera, se lo quedó mirando mientras recorría sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

—Gracias, Beck —suspiró el muchacho, volviéndose a Quentin, quien negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

—No es nada, Peter. Lo sabes. Cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy.

Peter le sonrió, lanzándose luego al sillón que estaba al lado de ambos y suspiró. Hacía unos pocos meses que se conocían, pero era el tiempo suficiente para que Peter depositara toda su confianza en él. Su mirada estaba clavada en el televisor, pasando por todos los canales sin prestar atención a ninguno. Sintiendo que el silencio invadía el ambiente, miró de reojo a su compañero, quien aparentemente se había quedado observándolo.

—¿Sucede algo? —el aludido le sonrió y se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebiendo luego un sorbo—. ¿Beck?

El sonido sordo del vaso golpeando sobre la bandeja le hizo doler los oídos. Su mirada avellana se pegó a la azul de Quentin. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla y sentir que se hundía en ella. Verse reflejado en la mirada cristalina del hombre despertaba en Peter sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. Quentin se sentó a su lado y sólo lo observó. El sonido del televisor era bajo. Peter se sonrió al darse cuenta que de todos los canales de televisión, había dejado en uno que pasaban noticias en otro idioma. Trató de prestar atención a lo que estaban transmitiendo pero sentir los labios de Quentin posándose sobre su cuello… A la mierda las noticias y lo que sea que estuviera pasando en un lugar ajeno al que estaba en esos momentos. Se quedó inmóvil. ¿Cómo poder moverse si cada beso que Quentin depositaba sobre su piel le quitaba el aliento? Con cada caricia sentía su cuerpo estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pedirle que le hiciera tantas cosas. Esperaba que Quentin comprendiera sus necesidades tan sólo mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Lo haría?

—Te deseo tanto, Peter —lo había comprendido. No tuvo la necesidad de pedirle absolutamente nada. Él estaba inmóvil, podía sentir su cuerpo ardiendo de lujuria, pero su mente estaba demasiado entumecida como para reaccionar. Oyó el sonido de la cremallera de Quentin abriéndose. Abrió apenas los ojos para echarle una ojeada antes de gemir tímidamente—. Peter, Peter —los labios del mayor recorrían su cuello una, dos y mil veces, raspando su piel con su barba. ¿Qué importaba? Si al día siguiente ya no habría marca alguna sobre su cuerpo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo su cuerpo se encontraba boca abajo, su torso sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón y su erección raspándose contra el tapizado. Lo había embargado unas incontenibles ganas de largarse a llorar, sentía todo su interior ardiendo por la manera en que Quentin lo había penetrado, pero él se lo había pedido, ¿no? Seguro que lo había hecho. Y al fin y al cabo, terminaba gustándole la manera en que él lo trataba. Aunque empezara dejándose llevar por el placer del momento, siempre terminaban abrazados, Peter durmiendo entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en el color cielo de su mirada, y Quentin curándole las heridas. Su cuerpo se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante; aunque trataba de ir en sentido contrario al ritmo del que Quentin iba, no podía, sentía que estaba siendo sujeto a él, pero no le importaba. Trató de decirle algo, de hacerle saber lo bien que se estaba sintiendo en esos momento.

—B- Beck…

Un débil gemido salió de entre sus labios, como si fuera el aviso para que el mayor acelerara sus movimientos. Sintió su cabeza siendo levantada, la garganta le ardió cuando quiso gemir, sus labios se encontraban secos. Quentin se recostó sobre su espalda sin detener sus embestidas ni por un segundo. Peter adoraba sentirlo por completo. Sus poderes le habían dado la bendición o la maldición de sentirlo todo más veces que un humano común, por lo cual Peter en ese momento se sentía en el paraíso, pero nada se comparó con la mano de Quentin masturbándolo. ¿Él se lo había pedido? No, Quentin se había dado cuenta. Así de bien lo conocía. Peter llegó al clímax, hecho un desastre, buscando aire a bocanadas mientras que Quentin seguía embistiéndolo diligentemente sin soltar la erección del más joven hasta que estuviera completamente flácida. Y de la misma forma en que Quentin conocía a Peter, Peter lo conocía a él; sabía que él también estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, pero no hizo nada para ayudarlo, si es que Peter podía hacer algo más que entregarle su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición, hasta volver a recostarse encima suyo y rozar con sus labios uno de sus hombros, ocasionando que Peter se sonriera. Las muestras de afectos de Quentin eran peculiares, y Peter atesoraba en su corazón todas y cada una de ellas.

—Oh, Peter —susurró, antes de que el muchacho sintiera sus cabellos siendo besados por él. Volvió a sonreír hasta sentir su interior vacío, y Quentin admirando le mezcla de placer y vergüenza que decoraba su rostro. Él se le acercó y lo besó apasionadamente. Peter sentía que sus conexiones neuronales se destruían por la manera en la que estaba siendo besado. Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Quentin sin deseos de dejarlo ir. Y, de repente, todo el placer y la vergüenza que había sentido minutos antes ahora estaban exigiéndole algo más. Sin pedirle siquiera permiso, Peter se arrodilló en el suelo, mirando a Quentin a los ojos y limpió su hombría con sus labios, con su lengua, sin ánimos de volverlo erecto, sólo hacer eso. Y Quentin estaba inmóvil, dejando que Peter hiciera y deshiciera con su cuerpo, robándole el más joven unos cuantos jadeos—… Bien hecho, Peter… Bien hecho…

Por unos instantes, Peter sintió que flotaba. Quentin lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el sillón, recostándose luego a su lado. Peter se sentía completa y ridículamente enamorado. Le hubiera gustado tener una relación menos complicada con él; sin monstruos que lo acecharan, ambos llevando una vida normal… Pero tanto él como Quentin eran superhéroes, era su destino o lo que sea que se hubiera propuesto eso. Si ambos estaban juntos, de esa forma, nada más le importaba. De repente, Quentin besó su frente con ternura, y se incorporó. Peter lo miró agarrando sus prendas. Estaba seguro que iría a cumplir con algún trabajo de vigilante de último momento.

—¿Beck? —el aludido lo miró—. Antes de irte, ¿podrías dejar la luz encendida?

El aludido asintió y apagó todas las luces dejando encendido sólo el televisor.

—Buenas noches, Peter. Que descanses, cariño.

De reojo, Peter pudo ver el brillo del televisor apagándose poco a poco. Le pareció oír la voz de May a través de ella, pero eso era su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Quizás, era una advertencia de que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a su tía, a sus amigos, a todos, y presentar a Quentin como lo que era, su pareja.


	2. Praga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesco Leone es un detective que espera en Praga a su compañero proveniente de Estados Unidos para encargarse del caso de desaparición... ¿de Peter Parker? ¿Y el nombre de este detective es Quentin Beck? ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe de él? ¿Cómo es que Tony no lo recuerda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es obligatorio, pero si quieren a alguien para darle una apariencia física conocida a Francesco... Pueden pensar en Armie Hammer (había terminado de ver _Nocturnal Animals_ en la que actúan Jake y él por la fecha en que me puse a escribir este capítulo xD)

Trató de sonreírle a la muchacha que recibió su pasaporte, lo intentó, pero el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él y sus ojos cristalinos deseaban que una cafetería se materializara justo frente suyo. Se sonrió, pensando en cómo eso sería probable. Afortunadamente, la muchacha al otro lado del mostrador creyó que la sonrisa iba dirigida a ella y le devolvió el pasaporte luego de un par de preguntas de rutina.

El hombre volvió sobre sus pasos arrastrando una valija cuyas ruedas se trababan cada tanto. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la necesidad de comprar otra.

Con los trámites legales ya realizados, salió a buscar a quien se suponía lo estaría esperando. Sacó su teléfono celular y lo volvió localizable –tuvo que tomarse un sedante antes de subir al avión y así evitar que cometiera una locura a bordo al agarrar el dichoso aparato-. Automáticamente, se conectó a la red del aeropuerto y una catarata de mensajes lo dejó vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Bendita tecnología que es igual sin importar el lugar del mundo en el que se encuentre. De repente, sus ojos se pegaron al letrero que tenía su nombre. Detrás del mismo, un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, cabello dorado y ojos claros, miraba a todas las personas que salían de entre aquellas puertas incoloras. Aún si estas eran mujeres –recordó que habían intercambiado correos, pero jamás le dijo su nombre-. Él se le acercó y detuvo el andar de su valija justo frente suyo.

—Detective Leone, ¿cierto?

El aludido sonrió ampliamente al ser reconocido. Agarró el brazo derecho del otro hombre y estrechó su mano efusivamente.

—El mismo. Es un placer que esté aquí, detective —el aludido le sonrió sin emoción aparente y deshizo el saludo sacándole la mano abruptamente. El otro hombre no reaccionó a eso, tampoco se había dado cuenta. El recién llegado volvió a hacer andar las ruedas de su valija mientras, al otro lado de la barrera, su colega trataba de darle charla—. ¿Cómo fue su viaje?

—Devastador. Tuvimos que esperar casi cinco horas por un avión porque había huelga de pilotos.

—¡Qué terrible! —dijo el hombre con un marcado acento italiano. El recién llegado lo vio empujando a las personas que, como él minutos atrás, esperaban a los pasajeros.

—¿Usted es de aquí? —no estaba de humor para conversar con alguien, pero si iba a ser su compañero hasta terminado el caso, necesitaba mostrar al menos un poco de empatía con él.

—¿Yo? No, no. Nací en Venecia. Pero el inspector donde se radicó el caso es amigo mío. Venecia es uno de los últimos lugares donde se vio al muchacho desaparecido, así que… Creí que mi deber moral era estar aquí.

Su oyente dejó escapar una risa, llevándose una mano a sus cabellos para que quedaran en su sitio, pese a que el gel que tenía ya había perdido su efecto hace ya unas cuantas horas.

—¿Ha hablado con la familia?

—He hablado con amigos del desaparecido. Todos concuerdan en que la última vez que lo vieron fue alrededor de las veinte horas al entrar a la ópera.

—¿Un grupo de niños fue a ver una ópera?

El aludido levantó ambos hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

—Uno de los profesores alega haber ganado las entradas por un mal trato de la agencia de viajes.

—¿Y qué dicen desde la agencia?

—Que les dieron esas entradas—el sonido de la alarma de un vehículo desactivándose detuvo los pasos de ambos detectives. Al italiano le costó abrir la cajuela, pero sonrió al lograrlo—. Tiene esta clase de problemas, pero es un buen vehículo —su oyente esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. El otro hombre chocó con su mano sin querer, ocasionando que su nuevo compañero la quitara rápidamente de la valija—. Lo siento —se excusó el hombre mirándolo con sorpresa. El aludido no le respondió, atinó a quedarse viendo su mano unos instantes antes de ingresar al vehículo.

—Nunca le he preguntado su nombre.

—Ah, puede decirme Francesco, detective.

—Francesco.

—¿Adónde lo llevo?

—Me gustaría entrevistar a la familia, pero, también estoy algo cansado por el viaje. ¿Le parece pasarme a buscar dentro de dos horas?

—¿Va a dormir dos horas?

—Quizás una —respondió el aludido mientras Francesco ponía en marcha el vehículo y dirigía su mirada a su acompañante, sorprendido por sus palabras—. Tengo que ordenar un par de cosas y darme una maldita ducha.

* * *

May oyó un leve sonido en la puerta. Michelle fue quien se acercó a abrirla rápidamente, la mujer no tenía ganas de hablar con absolutamente nadie.

—Buenas noches, lamento la molestia —dijo el detective estadounidense con Francesco al lado—. Ustedes han hablado con mi compañero, Francesco Leone.

—Ah, sí —dijo la muchacha mirando al aludido—. Seguro, pasen.

Michelle se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al par, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Con un café en su otra mano, el más alto se acercó a May y le extendió la otra; ella levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—Lamento mucho lo que está viviendo, señora. Mi nombre es Quentin Beck, y junto con mi compañero aquí presente estamos investigando el caso de desaparición de su sobrino.

—Muchas gracias por venir. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Los amigos de Peter presentes en la habitación se sentaron en torno a una mesa a pasos del living. El estadounidense los siguió con la mirada hasta que tomaron asiento.

—¿Podría decirme los detalles? Cualquier cosa que recuerde…

La mujer suspiró, llevándose una mano a sus cabellos para rascarlos.

—Algo más aparte de lo que ya declaré en la comisaría —dijo May para sí misma, negando luego con la cabeza—… No, lo siento mucho. Yo estaba en mi trabajo cuando el profesor Harrington me llamó informándome que Peter… que Peter había desaparecido. Es decir, trató de decírmelo, pero terminó llorando y Ned me llamó luego.

—¿Ned…? —preguntó Francesco asomándose por sobre el sillón para mirar al grupo de adolescentes.

—Yo, señor. Edward es mi nombre… ¿Edward Leeds?

—Ah, sí. Lo siento. Hablamos por teléfono. Prosiga, por favor.

—Mi pareja es parte de Industrias Stark y… ella me envió con un avión privado. Eso es todo.

Quentin estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su café. Miró de reojo a su compañero y a la mujer que, deshecha, respondía una vez más una catarata de preguntas que ya había respondido con anterioridad. Ninguno de ellos se percató del hecho, mucho menos los chicos a espaldas suyas.

—¿Y ustedes, chicos? —le preguntó Quentin al grupo detrás suyo que intercambió miradas antes de empezar a responder.

—La última vez que vi a Peter dijo que iba por un par de lentes para ver la ópera. Después de eso, no lo volví a ver —respondió Michelle.

—¿Tu nombre es…? —preguntó Quentin mientras sacaba un pequeño anotador del bolsillo interno de su campera.

—Michelle Jones.

—Yo soy Elizabeth Brant —se presentó la tercer integrante de aquel grupo. Quentin miró a ambas y anotó sus nombres y todo lo que parecía relevante.

—¿Y qué me dicen de este señor…? ¿Harrington?

—Olvídelo. Él no va a estar disponible hasta mañana —reconoció Ned, volviéndose el centro de las miradas de sus compañeras por haberle hablado tan ligeramente a un oficial de la policía.

—¿Y eso?

—El señor Harrington se ha tomado muy a pecho la desaparición de mi sobrino —May pareció esbozar una sonrisa al mencionar esta reacción por parte del hombre—. Un médico tuvo que administrarle un fuerte sedante para que se calmara.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta interrumpió las palabras de May. Michelle le hizo una seña a la mujer para que se quedara sentada y fue ella a abrir la puerta nuevamente. Apenas lo hizo una mujer de cabellos cobrizos entró, sin decir palabra alguna, y se la vio aliviada al encontrar a May en el lugar. Como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte, ella se incorporó y se dejó caer entre los brazos de la recién llegada, refugiándose en ellos. Los detectives se pusieron de pie, Quentin de repente sintió una ligera calidez en su pecho, una molesta calidez, en realidad, porque intuía lo que seguía a la presencia de esa mujer en el lugar.

—MJ, ¿cómo estás?

La mirada de Quentin se posó sobre el acompañante de aquella mujer: un hombre vestido con un traje que él no podría costear ni con el salario de toda una vida y que, al encontrarse bajo techo, optó por quitarse el par de ridículos lentes de cristales rojizos que tenía y apoyó afectuosamente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

—Señor Stark —Francesco se acercó al recién llegado a quien le extendió la mano. El aludido miró su mano y luego al sujeto. Era imposible extenderle la mano derecha ya que esta se encontraba enyesada por lo que trató de hacerlo con la izquierda resultando en una cómica escena pese a la situación en la que se encontraban—. Francesco Leone, soy el detective encargado de la desaparición del muchacho Parker.

—Encantado —dijo Tony, estrechando su mano.

—Le presento a mi compañero, Quentin Beck.

Quentin se acercó al recién llegado e imitó las acciones de Francesco.

—Les agradezco que estén aquí —reconoció Tony—. Señor Beck, el secretario Ross me ha dado referencias impecables sobre usted. Me ha dicho que no ha perdido ni un solo caso de los que le fueron asignados.

—Señor Stark, es un placer —dijo Quentin—. Puedo asegurarle que esta no será una excepción. Encontraremos a Peter, eso se lo aseguro —Tony le sonrió por unos segundos y se dirigió a saludar a May. Quentin le echó una ojeada a lo escrito en su libreta y se volvió a Francesco—. Creo que eso sería todo de nuestra parte. El resto, ¿podría preguntárselo a usted?

—Seguro —respondió el otro detective.

—Señoras, señores —anunció Quentin volviéndose al grupo de adultos—, chicos —agregó mirando al otro trío sentado cerca suyo—, estamos en contacto.

* * *

Al llegar al vehículo de Francesco, Quentin se quedó observando el cielo estrellado. La fiesta del carnaval había llegado a su fin, pero el clima festivo permanecía en el ambiente.

—¿Beck? —llamó su atención su compañero, de pie al lado contrario.

—Oh, creo que voy a volver caminando al hotel.

—¿Está seguro? Tiene un largo trecho por recorrer.

—No se preocupe. No son distancias que no haya recorrido antes en mi país.

—Como usted prefiera. ¿A qué hora paso a buscarlo mañana?

—¿Lo llamaré? Haré el intento de levantarme a primera hora, pero sigo sufriendo el _jet lag_.

—Espero su llamado entonces. Que pase buena noche.

—Lo mismo digo.

El hombre esperó a que el vehículo se perdiera en la oscuridad de la ciudad y revoleó los ojos. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su campera y comenzó a caminar, pasando por el frente de su hotel e incluso pasando los límites de la ciudad. Siguió unos cuantos kilómetros más alejándose del camino principal guiado por la luz de su teléfono celular que, a esa distancia, ya no tenía señal. Su caminata finalizó al llegar a una humilde casa de apariencia abandonada. Apenas entró, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y suspiró sonoramente, recargándose sobre ella unos segundos hasta recuperar el aliento. Fue deshaciéndose de su campera, la camisa y la remera sin mangas hasta quedar con el torso desnudo, y recorrió el pasillo que lo conducía a una de las habitaciones. Agarró una toalla de camino a la misma y se secó el sudor del cuerpo. Entró a la habitación, iluminada tenuemente; y arrastrando la silla que estaba al lado de la puerta terminó dejándola a los pies de la cama para sentarse sobre ella. Su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo dormido entre aquellas sábanas. No se había percatado de su llegada, ni siquiera con el ruido que había hecho. Se inclinó a su derecha para agarrar una botella de agua que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la ventana y beber su contenido. Sus ojos se volvieron al televisor encendido a su izquierda. En ella aparecieron imágenes de Peter, un reportaje a May, a sus amigos, a sus profesores. Y luego apareció una imagen suya y de Francesco siendo presentados como los detectives encargados del caso de desaparición del muchacho. Quentin lanzó una risilla.

Si tan sólo supieran… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)   
¿Qué creen que está pasando? :O


End file.
